megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis
Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis is the second game in the ''Majin Tensei'' series. Story In Tokyo, 1996, a demonic invasion and coup d'état by a mysterious man transforms the city into the "demon capital". A group of people called Partisan stages a rebellion against the new government, but before long the situation escalates. What follows is a battle between parallel universes with time travel as a key element. As Naoki, the player makes choices that will ultimately determine how the crisis is resolved, and with what results. Characters Playable Characters *Naoki Takeuchi *Aya Kikuchi *Kaoru Tachibana *Tomoharu Kikuchi *Karen Rose (Law and Chaos routes only) *Masakiyo Ogiwara (Neutral route only) Non-Player Characters *Dr. Takeuchi *Bates *Raziel Boss Characters *Satan *Lucifer *Beelzebub *Michael Gameplay There are four kinds of missions in the game: Occupy Enemy Base, Beat Down Boss, Reach Destination, and Challenger Battles. *Occupy Enemy Base: Requires that the party beat the demons on the enemy base and occupy it. There is also an ally base which must be guarded, and both bases heal 25% of a unit's maximum HP and MP. These are the most occurring missions in the game. *Beat Down Boss: Requires beating the Boss of a Map. There are only a small number of these missions involving battles against Lucifer, Angra Mainyu, Michael, Satan, Beelzebub, and Ogiwara. *Reach Destination: Requires reaching a purple building or a certain space to complete a stage. Sometimes demons block the destination. *Challenger: Battles involving random demons. The stage cannot be won due to a unreachable enemy human unit, and can be used to recruit or gain EXP. The party is required to escape to end the stage, and half of the party's macca is lost unless a Smoke Screen is used. A stage can be replayed over and over by escaping, and all Demons, MAG, levels, items, and macca obtained in it is kept. However, half of the party's total macca is cut in half. Alternatively, a Smoke Screen can be used to escape a map without any penalty. *Heal Spots: Blue squares that heal 50% HP and 100% MP. *Chests: Appear as Yellow Squares on the field. *Doors: Appear as purple barriers. Only humans can open them. *Summoning Seals: Appear as purple pentagrams on the field. Enemy demons are summoned through them. Only human units can close them. Generally only demons from one to three races appear from them. *Purple Buildings: Certain missions have these as the party's destination or as the ally base. Only flying demons can move on them when the mission doesn't require doing either of those. *Ask Spot: Appear as yellow spots on the field. A human can be talked to at these spots for tips and other info. Demons of certain races can equip weapons and armor, and demons of certain races like Vile have their range decreased down to one when equipping a weapon that isn't a bow or spear. Bosses ingame are generally normal demons with the exception that Mudo/Hama and status ailments don't work on them. Trivia * The Super Famicom version has been translated by DDSTranslation, released December 7th, 2018. External links * Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Official Site (VC, JPN) Category:Games Category:Majin Tensei Series *